1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modular space dividing panels having wire management means and, more particularly, to modular panels having formed in upper edges thereof upwardly facing channels adapted to receive wiring.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Office arrangements of the open plan type utilize modular space dividing panels to divide otherwise large open areas into smaller, more functional work spaces. In a typical arrangement, rigid space dividing panels are joined at their side edges by panel connectors and are arranged in a linear or angular array to subdivide the large open area. Panel returns can extend normally from the space dividing panels and, in part, define the individual work stations. The space dividing panels frequently are provided with vertical hanging intelligence in the form of a plurality of vertically elongated slots formed in the side edges of the panels or in the panel connectors. Work surfaces, storage compartments, and the like are hung from the vertical hanging intelligence and are cantilevered from the space dividing panels to furnish the work station.
A myriad of electrical and communications equipment, such as computer terminals and associated peripheral equipment, lighting, typewriters, telephones, as well as more personal items such as clocks and radios are often associated with the individual work stations. To facilitate the use of such equipment, it is necessary to provide readily accessible electrical and communications utilities to the work stations. Numerous attempts have been made to design structures that facilitate the provision of the electrical and communications utilities. In some structures presently known, a cable raceway is mounted to a lower edge of the space dividing panel and extends horizontally along the panel lower edge between the panel lower edge and the floor, the raceway often being enclosed by a baseboard or the like. Examples of such arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,355, issued Jan. 3, 1989 to Dorn, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,561, issued Mar. 15, 1983, to Vanden Hoek, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,418, issued Dec. 29, 1981 to Van Quik, et al.
In another presently known structure, a separate raceway is mounted along an upper edge of the panel and is connected to the principal utility supply by way of a vertically extending chase. An example of such a design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,698, issued Jan. 5, 1988 to Wilson, et al. In a related structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,010 issued Feb. 22, 1983 to Mollenkopf, modular wall panels include a channel-shaped upper horizontal frame member to which an electric raceway channel member is separately secured. The panels are mounted to tubular center posts which require special transition caps in order to bridge the electric wiring from one panel to an adjacent panel. In still another arrangement, the cabling is routed internally of the panels, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,799, issued July 29, 1980 to Biche.
However, in those structures presently known, it is difficult to access the wiring for purposes of maintenance and repair and to reconfigure the work stations because the cables are routed beneath the panels or interiorly thereof. It is often the case in a dynamic work environment that communications and data wiring is upgraded or expanded as additional computer stations, communications devices and the like are provided. However, in those arrangements presently known, it may be difficult and cumbersome to incorporate the additional wiring into the existing system. There may also be a need to segregate the power wiring from the communications and data wiring in order to comply with certain regulatory or industry codes or standards.
Reconfiguration of existing open plan type office arrangements would be greatly facilitated by the provision of modular space dividing panels that include a wiring channel easily accessible from the exterior of the panel so that the panel would not have to be disassembled or significantly disturbed in order to augment the existing wiring or to maintain and repair the same. For such a system to be functional within office arrangements presently used, wiring management channels formed in the space dividing panels must to be adapted to be aligned, one panel relative to an adjacent panel, so that the wiring can be extended without interruption along the entire angular or linear array of space dividing panels. Similarly, the panel connectors used to secure one panel to an adjacent panel must be adapted to facilitate bridging the wiring from the one panel to the adjacent panel.